Talk:Disney Create/@comment-16268456-20131205024001/@comment-16268456-20131205033647
I hate it when people laugh at me when I'm serious. I came in afterschool in math class because I realized I did something wrong on my homework and was going to stay after to fix it. My childhood friend Tori (We don't really talk much. . .) started talking to me. On Wednesdays we get out an hour early and my dad forgot, so I looked out the window (this was a 2 story building) to check if he was there. Then Tori said, "I'm afraid of heights. I dunno why." "I'm not necessarily afraid of heights, I'm just afraid of falling off." She laughed at that ;-; then I pressed my back against the wall and she got like super close to me. I didn't realize what was happening at the moment, I was kinda in Lala land. Lol. Another day I was walking to math class and a girl named Bobby greeted me and started walking slow infront of me. She stepped aside. (She was trying to get me to talk to her I think) I just sloowwwlly walked behind her until we got into the classroom. She kept looking back at me. I ignored her because people usually only talk to me if they want something x.x I get approached a lot more than I think I do, I'm kinda independant and think of everyone as an enemy. I kinda ignore everyone and push them aside. I guess I could change the amount of friends if I just accepted change... Ever since 5th grade I've always had friends that were boys and they all ended up liking me at one point. First my friend Devin asked me out at the end of the school year. In 6th grade my friend Matthew kept telling everyone we kissed when we were kids (WHICH WE DIDN'T. I DON'T HATE MATTHEW BUT I CAN'T DENY THE FACT THAT HE'S KINDA GROSS. I HATE IT WHEN I HAVE TO TOUCH HIS HANDS CAUSE THEY LOOK DIRTY.) I kinda ditched him after that. I kept giving him the hint to shut up but he never did. I regret that, even though everyone in the school hates him I'm very fond of him. I miss hanging out with him ;-; Then Trevor's best friend Monte (Trevor hates him idk why he's friends with him) kept telling me that Trevor liked me. It made me upset because someone actually talked to me and was nice to me, but they just had to ruin it. I kinda turned him down and I feel bad about that, he's probably my favorite friend. (I don't know if he actually likes me or not for sure. That's just what Monte said) I think Monte's the one that spreaded the rumors about Trevor asking me to the dance. I kept telling everyone that he didn't, but if what Monte told me is true I guess Trevor kinda did.In 4th grade Matthew said he liked me when we were in like 1st grade(I know he probably didn't, I was just the only one nice to him. But then again if he claims we kissed when we were younger then he just might ;-;) My friend Colby, I never knew about him. He was kinda a friend-traveler, he talked to different people all the time. What I liked about him is that he didn't come to me because he wanted something, but he just liked to talk. I appreciate people like that :) even though he always talked to me when I was trying to read, I'm really thankful for him. Wow this is long excuse me... Anyway, derp, if you want to type down the conversation on my message wall I don't mind. I like to hear about how other people's day goes :)